The U.S. Navy frequently deploys and retrieves floating vessels that have easily damaged surfaces lacking attachment points. A prime consideration when handling these types of vessels is to ensure that neither the vessel nor its contents are damaged. The conventional method for deploying and retrieving such a vessel utilizes a sling to support the vessel while it is suspended from a ship mounted crane. However, this procedure may subject the vessel to damage from wave action forces generated by rough seas and from passage of the exposed vessel through the interface between the ocean and atmosphere. Damage may also result as the sling responds to rough seas causing the vessel to be slammed against the hull of the ship. Consequently, these activities have been restricted to calm seas. However, the U.S. Navy has a continuing need to launch and retrieve these vessels in rough seas.